Wihl
by xAngelicxDevil
Summary: Wihl the Quileute word for one this is the story of Jacob and Renesmee in a different time and life 1753 precisely during the French and Indian war what happens when Renesmee is kidnapped after Jacob asks to have her does he want her body or is there more
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's me big surprise right? I lost inspiration in toxic rave but I will be finishing all my stories right now I have a really good idea that's been eating at me.**

**It is rated M for mature themes and violence**

**Summary: some souls are made for each other this is Jacob and renesmee in another life. Renesmee is a merchants daughter in colonial Jamestown while Jacob is an Indian hungry for revenge against the white man for kidnapping and enslaving him when he was young what happens when they cross paths after renesmee is save by Jacob during a raid? Let's find out.**

**Chapter 1: Soul mates**

In many places and cultures all over the world people believe two souls are one half of a whole and that those two souls will always seek each other out even if they don't know why. This is the life of a girl living in 1753 in Jamestown during the French and Indian war when raids on English settlements were common, And also of a savage boy who wanted nothing more than revenge and for his people to be left in peace. Their tale isn't perfect in fact it's rather gruesome and twisted but sometimes the two souls who yearn for each other are trapped by the ideals and stereotypes of their times.

**Yea yea I know short I'm putting up the into tomorrow then we'll get into the actual chapters on Thursday then I'll hopefully be updating once a day I have the whole plot outlined so I know where the stories going…. Also I ****need a Beta**** any takers?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright this is the last intro type thing then we get into the real story! Yay woo hoo! I know it's a pain and these are short but they're necessary background information on the bright side I have up to chapter 7 written! They just have to be typed and betta'd.**

*****note**** they aren't in Washington because at this time Washington was not colonized and wouldn't be for many years. **

****EXTRA SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE*** There ****WILL ****be ****rape ****in this story that's what Indians and colonist did to captured women it's just the time period but don't worry they'll have consensual sex eventually. i understand this may put some of you off the story but it's just how thinks went in the time period thats why i put the part in the prologue about the souls being trapped by hte ideals of their time**

**Chapter 2: The War**

For many years now the Quileute tribe and the Jamestown Colonists have been at war. Once they lived in peace before all the "white devils" came and took their land and scared away the game. The Colonist were cruel to the Indians compared to the French Colonists who lived off the land just like them so they allied with the French to take all the English land. The Jamestown raids were more personal a great warrior named Taha Aki was killed by the Englishmen when he ventured too close to their village the Quileute had been raiding and pillaging Jamestown long before the French came and offered them their land in exchange for help fighting. The war was currently at a standstill Indians killed colonists, colonists killed Indians both sides took the women often hoping to lower the others morale. The wave of war is about to crest and swallow up everyone in it's path.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey everyone this is the first official chapter yay! **

**Don't worry about jake raping nessie that's what happened to captured girls in **

**this time period that's why I added the part about the soulmates being trapped **

**by the ideals of their time.**

**Chapter 3: life as they knew it**

Renesmee cullen was a young women age

seventeen. Her parents Isabella and Edward, they were english merchants who came

to the new world to elope. The cullen family was quite wealthy and had the

biggest house in town, they even had guards stationed outside to protect them

during indian raids, even though no large scale raids had happened in almost

twenty years. Renesmee was a beautiful girl with long curly hair of a dark rich

caramel and deep chocolate eyes. She had a slender waist with wide hips and a

large bust. Her face was equally as beautiful renesmee had high regal looking

cheeks a small aristocratic nose her eyes were huge surrounded by thick dark

lashes and her lips were petite yet plump and shell pink. All in all she was the

epitome of the perfect seventeenth century woman and would definately marry

well. You might think with all her money and beauty she'd be spoiled, but she

was kind and charitable her parents had raised her well. Her only flaw was that

she was plagued by nightmares almost everynight. She'd see fire and hear

screaming some nights others she'd be running through the woods but always there

was a Quileute chasing her it was her biggest fear that Jamestown would be

attacked. She never remembered her nightmares for more than a few minutes but

they always left her with a pounding heart and coiled grandparents

Renee and Charles we're quite concerned with her nightmares. They were staying

with her while Renesmee's parents were away on buisness to England. Currently

Renesmee Cullen was in the stables her maid Farcia having just helped her into

her riding frock. Renesmee had finished all of her lessons for the day and all

she had left was to practice the piano after dinner, so she had time to relax

and ride. Farcia helped her onto her horse, a small mare with lots of energy

named poppet, and off she went galloping into the well worn trails for a brief

reprive of life.

Jacob quickly crouched down upon hearing a

twig snap he looked around and spotted the source of the noise a mother bear and

her cubs across the river he smiled at the family of bears and continued to make

his way down the river to jamestown he and a few other of the best warriors were

scouting the village seeing how lax the security was. So far it appeared as

though the raid would be able to continue as planned. Jacob was all too happy

when sam announced they would be doing their first full scale raid since before

jacob was born. You see Jacob had a grudge against the english he was captured

when he was a child and used as a slave in Plymouth he was beaten and starved

until his will was broken but it never did break when he was 8 he escaped and

returned to the Quileutes but upon his return he discovered his mother and

father had died just one moon ago shot wile fishing in their canoe. His father

was the leader but when Jacob was kidnapped he named sam as the heir to the

throne so to speak. Jacob allowed sam to continue his rule he was a good leader

and Jacob had no patience for anything but fighting and hunting but if Jacob

ever did want to rule the tribe would obey without question. When they neared

the village to their glee there were only a few guards out in the night. He and

his blood brother Quil and Embry ran back to tell Sam the good news.

**alright first official chapter yay review!**


End file.
